legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Syvaar Dain
"I wonder, does your blood taste more like human or horse? Or is it a new flavour, the taste of holiness? Will your blood glow with golden light as it leaves your body, and your strength flees you? I am excited to find out." - Syvaar Dain to Tulaan Yu, shortly before their battle. Syvaar Dain is a legendary Zongol warlord, and a vampire. He believes himself to be the greatest warrior in the world, and exclusively feasts on the blood of worthy opponents, believing that it will make him even stronger. He rules a small nomadic tribe, and has turned his most loyal followers into vampires. Syvaar's steed is a vampiric wyvern, tamed and created through profane rituals. Appearance Syvaar Dain is an incredibly tall and well muscled warrior. He has an athletic build, showing both his strength and his speed. His skin is tanned yet strangely bloodless, and his eyes are red. His black hair is long and fashioned in the Zongol style, pulled back and adorned with rings and jewellery. He bears many scars from previous battles, including a prominent one that crosses his face horizontally. His canine teeth are long and pronounced, even more so than with most vampires. Background Syvaar Dain was born in Shiva'Kah on the Shivarran Isles in 20.20. He was born with physical disabilities, meaning he could barely walk, and was easily injured. Yet his Taigon heritage meant he grew to be quite tall and lanky. Syvaar's mother was a native Taigon woman of the Shivarran Isles, while his father was a soldier whose family were originally from the Three Dynasties. Syvaar's father wanted him to be named in the Three Dynasties tradition, but his mother refused, wanting to keep Taigon culture alive. Though Syvaar wanted to be soldier, his disabilities prevented this, and so he became a scholar instead. Syvaar studied ancient Shivarran history, and was particularly interested in the ancient magical practices of the Taigon people. In one temple, he found a carving detailing a ritual to transform a person into a Vampire. In 20.44, Syvaar was invited to the Archive Monastery in Vani'Shah, to share his expertise on Taigon culture. On the way, his ship was raided by Zongol pirates and he was carried off as a captive. The pirates sold Syvaar to a Zongol tribe on the steppes, who were looking for scholar slaves. For several months, the tribe kept Syvaar as a slave and he was forced to help maintain their ancient artifacts and enchanted weapons. However, Syvaar had been planning, and one day managed to acquire the ingredients and components to perform a ritual on himself, that would transform him into a Vampire. He did this in secret, though his screams of pain as his body contorted soon alerted the tribe to what he was doing. When the ritual was complete, Syvaar was healthier than ever before in his life. His physical disabilities were completely gone, and he was filled with a powerful vigour, and a thirst for blood. When a few of the tribe's soldiers burst in to discover why he had been screaming, he pounced on them and drank their blood. However he knew he couldn't face the tribe's leader, since despite his advanced strength and speed he wasn't an experienced fighter. So instead he freed all the slaves, and together ambushed the warlord. Once he was killed, Syvaar drank of his blood. In recognition of his new life and position, he added "Dain" to his name, which is the Zong'Kitou word for "war". With his physical disabilities gone, and followed by freed slaves, Syvaar was now free to pursue his childhood goal of becoming a great warrior. Syvaar came to believe that feasting on the blood of the most powerful warriors would enhance his own capabilities, and so refused to drink the blood of anyone who wasn't a worthy foe. For many years he trained in combat, and lead his fledgling tribe around the steppes, challenging any warlord he came across. Syvaar's Vampiric strength and speed gave him a distinct advantage in these battles. Syvaar's strength grew as he fed on powerful opponents. From each warlord he feasted upon, he grew in size and strength. The blood of great shamans and sorcerers granted him innate magical capabilities. He sought out exotic foes, drinking the blood of dragons and elves, for the mysterious properties contained within. Occasionally Syvaar travelled the world, challenging the greatest warriors of each nation he entered. Syvaar's most recent conquest was in 20.85, where he challenged and defeated Tulaan Yu, the champion of Qoridan and leader of the Majhonqo tribe. The foes Syvaar has faced without managing to defeat can be listed easily. These are; the Demonlord Keldai, Halsim of the Four Blades, the King of Elves, Zan the Serpent, and Reihann of Velkyn's Knights. In these cases, it has either ended in a draw, or Syvaar has been outmatched and had to escape. Capabilities Vampirism has made Syvaar Dain a superhuman warrior. He possesses advanced strength and speed, unmatched by ordinary humans. Additionally, he is now an expert with a variety of weapons, preferring to wield a sword and dagger, with which he is deadly. Even unarmed, his sharp fangs and claws make him a terrifying opponent. However, one of Syvaar's greatest strengths is his ingenuity and intellect. He regularly challenges opponents who greatly outmatch him, but through tactics and understanding his opponents weaknesses, he is able to defeat them all. Though he is not a typical spellcaster, feasting exclusively on the blood of powerful people and creatures has granted Syvaar strange powers. From dragonkin warriors of the Khovskar he has gained resistance to the elements. From Zongol shamans and sorcerers has has gained powers of forbidden magic, he is able to magically drive his warriors into a blood frenzy, and can capture the souls of his defeated foes. From Elves, Syvaar has gained an affinity for beasts. He often tames creatures, then performs rituals on them to infuse them with magic and make them unquestionably loyal to him. From Demons, Syvaar has gained power over shadow, and enhanced stealth capabilities. It is rumoured that after drinking the blood of a mountain dragon, Syvaar is now able to breathe fire, and heal at a supernatural rate. it is not certain what powers, if any, Syvaar gained from drinking the blood of Tulaan Yu. After drinking it, he was violently ill for several days, so it is possible that the divine nature of the blood was not compatible with Syvaar's unholy form.